


Salida

by Loredi



Series: 30 vicios Harry/Draco [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-21
Updated: 2007-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Salida

Tema: #29 – Salida  
Pareja: Harry/Draco, Draco/Harry (o como lo gusten ver).  
Calificación: G  _._  
Palabras: 255

 

Hay una rosa firmemente erguida a la salida del mausoleo.

 

Ha estado ahí eternamente – o por lo menos eso es lo que la gente cree –. Nadie sabe cómo llegó allí. Nadie sabe a qué familia pertenece el mausoleo, tampoco, el nombre se ha borrado de las piedras con el paso del tiempo. Los especialistas sólo pueden confirmar que fue construido a finales del siglo XX.

 

Siete siglos después, se ha convertido en una fuente de leyendas. Muy pocas personas relacionan la edificación con la muerte resguardada tras sus puertas.

 

Y la rosa está ahí, como principal atractivo para quien visita el antiquísimo mausoleo, prueba del triunfo de la vida sobre lo perecedero. Siempre en todo su esplendor. No es una rosa especial, físicamente: sus aterciopelados pétalos son rojos, completamente rojos; sus hojas y su tallo son de un verde reluciente; sus espinas desgarran al tacto.

 

Es como cualquier rosa. Pero es eterna.

 

Ahí está. Nadie sabe su verdadera historia, perro sigue arrancando sonrisas de las personas de un mundo completamente diferente de aquél en el que fue plantada.

 

 Todavía se siente a su alrededor la magia con la que una varita con la pluma de un fénix protegió a la rosa; todavía se siente la vanidad de una varita con un pelo de unicornio al alargarle la vida con eterna belleza.

 

Los nombres de los dueños de la varita están perdidos en la historia, presentes vagamente sólo en las plumas de apasionados e inquietos historiadores.

 

Ellos ya no están aquí. Pero la rosa vive.


End file.
